Moonlight Goddess
by MistyHubaki
Summary: Tenchi has feelings for Ryoko, but can’t find the courage to tell her. But soon someone comes to take Ryoko in. Ryoko attacks him and he gets a broken leg. He soon sees Ryoko isn’t as bad as she seems and falls in love with her. Will Tenchi get to tel


MistyHubaki  
  
Moonlight Goddess  
  
Chapter 1-Deep powers within  
  
R  
  
Horror/Romance/Drama  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++  
  
Tenchi has feelings for Ryoko, but can't find the courage to tell her. But soon someone comes to take Ryoko in. Ryoko attacks him and he will have to stay there for more then 3 weeks with a broken leg. He soon sees Ryoko isn't as bad as she seems and learns about her past. They become friends and soon he falls in love with her. But what will Tenchi do if he doesn't admit his feelings first? Who will Ryoko choose? And who is the one who keeps sending demons to kill them? Could he/she be someone Ryoko knew a long ago? And if it is who will save her Tenchi or will he save her first?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++  
  
Ryoko sat on the treetop looking at the lake with the moonlight shining in it. Ryoko turned and closed her eyes started to think about what happened today.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ryoko was eating her food because she missed breakfast when Ayeka came in. And grinned at Ryoko and said "You know during breakfast the one you missed Tenchi said you were the most annoying one of all and wouldn't choose you if the world was coming to an end".  
  
Ryoko just looked at Ayeka and said "You're lieing he wouldn't ever say that about any of us, Ayeka I know Tenchi" Ryoko continued eating.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him?" Ayeka said now looking like she was daring Ryoko.  
  
"Fine, I will! TENCHIIII!" Ryoko yelled out in the house.  
  
Tenchi came down from his room rubbing his ears "God do you have to scream, it very annoying you know" Tenchi said looking very angry  
  
"Tenchi hmm Ayeka said you told her that I was annoying and if the world was to end you wouldn't choose me is that true?" Ryoko looked at him worried.  
  
Tenchi started to sweat and said "Yes" Tenchi looked down at the floor ashamed.  
  
Ryoko felt millions of arrows shot her though the heart. Ryoko felt tears in and her eyes and said "Fine! There is no reason I should stay here since you wouldn't choose me even if no one ever loved you!" Ryoko snapped and teleported away.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes and tears fell from her eyes it has been 4 hours and Tenchi hasn't even went out looking for her. Ryoko felt a furry little creature on her shoulder. She reached out to it and pets it. She started to say "Ryo-oki do you think I should leave?" Ryo-oki looked with fear in her eyes and start meowing like crazy! Ryoko looked at Ryo-oki and heard every word.  
  
"You think he's hiding his feelings?" Ryoko thought for a second and then dismissed the thought and decided not to fool herself with what Ryo-oki had told her.  
  
Ryo-oki started to cry Ryoko knew she didn't want to leave Sasami, Ryoko decided not to separate them two. And fell asleep on the tree after a few hours of sleep Ryoko heard a scream coming from the house. Ryoko knew that scream "Tenchi" Ryoko teleported to his room to see a demon with green eyes was attacking Tenchi and now had Tenchi by the neck and two more attacking Ayeka and Washu.  
  
Ryoko flew as fast as she could to Tenchi and formed her energy sword and cut the demon in half it's blood spread around Ryoko's body and Ryoko started to sink into the red floor. Ryoko screamed for help feeling someone hands around her legs pulling her down into the floor.  
  
Ryoko started to cry for help when she felt someone's hand holding her hand Ryoko looked up to see Tenchi sweating all over trying to pull her up. The demon attacked Tenchi and Tenchi's hand slipped away from Ryoko, Ryoko started to scream again and sinked more into the floor and again Tenchi held her and this time he pulled her totally out of the floor and fell on the floor breathing hard and looked at Ryoko. Ryoko smiled and suddenly five more demons wrapped around Ryoko and said something like a spell. Ryoko couldn't stand it the words were burning in her hard. Tenchi tried with all his might to free her but not even the light hawk wings could pass though the demons!  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and concentrated hard as possible and suddenly a blue three dots and star appeared on her head unlike Washu's. Ryoko opened her eyes and a blue light flashed and all the demons in the room disappeared and turned into dust.  
  
Ryoko turned back to normal and saw everyone starring at her. "What?" Ryoko looked at Washu knowing she knew already only Washu didn't know about the sign on her head yet.  
  
Washu told everyone to come to her lab and started to type madly and got all the goddesses signs on none matches Ryoko's. Then Washu cheaked the powerful magic goddess which no one can pass then Washu screamed at what she saw Ryoko was the Magic Enteral Goddess of Silver Lake which means she has power over everything sea, wind, air, and magic meaning witchcraft!  
  
After everything was cleared out it was about 7:40 A.M. Ryoko went on the roof to think for a bit.  
  
'How could I Ryoko the space pirate be a goddess? And more powerful then Washu who was my real Father or isn't Washu my real blood mother?'  
  
Ryoko took the thought out of her head it couldn't be could it?  
  
Suddenly Ryoko felt someone choke her, Ryoko punched the person in the stomach and turned to see a boy in a black bounty hunter suit. He took out a sword just like Ryoko can and charged at Ryoko screaming "You are under arrest Space Pirate Ryoko!" and he cut Ryoko on the shoulder. Ryoko healed herself in a blink and charged at him and cut his leg not totally out though. The boy fell onto the roof's floor and rolled in pain Ryoko saw this and catches him. He looked at her curiously and fainted. Ryoko teleported to the lab and told Washu what had happened Washu got on to her computer and did all she could.  
  
"So Washu who is he?" Ayeka asked kinda blushing (Ayeka liked him)  
  
"Well I'm getting to that, on here it is he's a bounty Hunter and only has one purpose to arrest Space pirate Ryoko, name is Blaire, Tyler age is 18" Washu looked at Ryoko and asked "Do you remember him Ryoko?" Ryoko looked at Washu knowing Washu knew something she didn't know. "No I never saw him in my life" Ryoko said turning around to walk out of the lab.  
  
Washu stopped her and said "He's from you're past he was you're enemy when you destroyed Jurai he was one of the victoms who you almost killed"  
  
Ryoko gasped and looked at the half dead boy now as she thought about it he looked kinda cute.  
  
Later on that day Ryoko would take and put washcloths on his head. Ryoko took very good care of the boy and anyways in her spare time she would try to heal him little by little. Tenchi saw she cared for this boy very.  
  
He got kinda mad at how much time she spends with the boy.  
  
The Lab  
  
Ryoko was washing a cloth to put of the boy's head when she put the cloth on his head his hand grabbed her wrist and his eyes popped open. He looked into her golden eyes, he saw the peace in her eyes and he knew she had token good care of him. He let her go and got up not knowing he was naked he pulled her blanket off himself and saw Ryoko blushing madly. He looked down and grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself up and asked, "Hmm where are my clothes?" The boy blushed  
  
Ryoko held out her hand and his cloths appeared into her hand she handed it to him and told him the bathroom is on his right he went and changed. When he came out his hair was black and straight it was like he put gel in his hair and he had his bounty hunter suit on he was about to take another step when he fell onto the floor Ryoko catches him a second time and he looked at her. She layed him on a chair and said "You shouldn't wear such heavy clothes" Ryoko blushed and touched his suit it turned into a black T-shirt with pants.  
  
Tenchi walked in to give Ryoko her food when he saw Ryoko and the boy Tenchi got so mad and turned blood red! Tenchi walked to Ryoko and put the food on the table and looked at Ryoko. Ryoko got up and looked at Tenchi "Ryoko Sasami told me to give you this" Ryoko thanked him and Tenchi lefted to go into his room.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Ryoko woke up to see Tyler cleaning her room. Ryoko got up and asked him "What are you doing you can't walk properly sit down stop walking" Ryoko's voice sounded very worried.  
  
He sat down on her bed and said, "Thanks for taking good care of me and please call me Ty. Ryoko looked at him and said, "So Ty did I really try to kill you years ago" Ty looked kinda angry now 'God! I talk to her in a lonely room and the past is all she wants to talk about? Wait what am I doing? I'm trying to get a Space pirate to like me? God what is happening to me?'  
  
"Yes, you screamed laughing and then you're eyes turned gold and you said get away I can't take control to long, so I got away and you was very close to killing me"  
  
Ryoko said "I'm sorry I didn't have control over my body that time" Ryoko closed her eyes remembering her past when Ty broke her thoughts "Who had control over you anyway?" Ty looked at Ryoko hoping she won't get angry.  
  
Ryoko looked sadly and said, "Do you know a man named Kagoto?" Ty looked shocked and said "My, my uncle?" Ryoko shot a gaze at him and jumped away from him Ryoko had fear in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong what did he do to you tell me!" Ty screamed but no one could hear him.  
  
"He's you're uncle?" Ryoko asked "Well not fully step uncle he's a bitch I tell you he tried to rape my X girlfriend once" Ty then looked at Ryoko who was crying, Ty walked over to her and asked "He raped you to didn't he?" Ty looked at her seriously. Ryoko cried out "Yes like 50 times when you told me he was you're uncle I thought you'll be the same take control of me" Ty looked at her surprised "why would I do that I would never do that to my friend"  
  
Sasami came into the room and said "Hey you guys going to be here forever it's time for breakfast"  
  
After they got dressed Ryoko went down stairs and took a seat next to Tenchi. Ryoko looked at Tenchi's face he looked very angry, every time Ryoko try's to talk to him he ignores her!  
  
"Tenchi! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryoko snapped who couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Tenchi got up and passed her and closed his room door with a slam! Ryoko stood their a few minutes and then teleported somewhere, which was Tenchi's room.  
  
Ryoko saw Tenchi on his bed his face in his pillow. Ryoko walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder he turned and his face was red of crying. Ryoko shot back she couldn't believe he Tenchi was crying the only time she saw him cry was when his mother had died.  
  
Ryoko asked "Tenchi why are you crying?" Tenchi sat up and screamed "Don't you love me?" Ryoko shot back she couldn't believe he was asking her that when he knew the answer "Tenchi what's wrong with you? Of course I love you" Tenchi cleared up his tears and said "Sorry I just got little mad because you seem like you are ignoring me Ryoko" Tenchi turned to look out the window. Ryoko got angry and said, "You're the one who ignores me!" Ryoko snapped  
  
"Well I never mean it!" Tenchi yelled. "Fine!" "Fine!" They both said and Ryoko teleported to her room.  
  
Ty went into Ryoko's room and saw her crying he felt his heart brake. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ryoko jumped and saw Ty, out of all people Ty came to help her! "Why do you waste you're time on that boy?" Ty asked curiously  
  
"Ty I knew Tenchi since childhood and I've been in love with him for more long then my own life!" Ryoko cried into his chest. Ty rised up her head and keeled down and cupped her face Ryoko looked into his eyes. Ty kissed her on the lips he felt like he tasted cherries in his mouth.  
  
Ryoko was shocked but returned the kiss she enjoyed it but she felt like she was betraying Tenchi so she cut the kiss. "No this isn't right Ty stop" Ryoko pushed him off her. Ty licked his lips and said "You know you liked it Ryoko you can't resist it he breath on top of her he laid her on the bed and kissed her neck Ryoko couldn't stand it even if she knew she'll be betraying Tenchi she felt like she was being control again like when she was on Kagoto's ship. Ryoko kissed Ty and they undressed eachother and you guys know what happens next (I don't want you little people to miss this story so I'll be cutting all sexual parts I mean sex parts)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++  
  
Well how was it bad good? You tell me I enjoyed writing it though. Well anyway will Tenchi find out Ryoko was with TY? And will Ryoko feel she betrayed Tenchi forever? And was Ty only using that step to make Ryoko think he was different could he be related to Kagoto with blood? 


End file.
